


Dreamwastaken x Male!Reader |One Shots|

by MackJLee9



Category: Boys Love, Dreamwastaken, Minecraft (Video Game), xsememalereader, youtuber, youtuberxreader
Genre: Angst, Fanfiction, Fluff, Lemon, Lime, M/M, Seme Male reader, Yaoi, bottomdream, malereader, readerinsert - Freeform, xmalereader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:08:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 16,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29491839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MackJLee9/pseuds/MackJLee9
Summary: loving this green boy so much, so i'll write about him :]
Comments: 1
Kudos: 49





	1. Chapter 1

**REQUESTS OPEN**   
**(!sexual content!)**

i've been obsessed over this green boy, and... i couldn't resist it. also, i haven't watch dream smp yet and all that so, it might a bit dificult to write a '(real life) minecraft' one shot, plus, i barely know anything about dream, so i'll need a lot of information before hand.

_**(this is a seme!male!reader book)** _


	2. Request Page

**!I WON'T WRITE UKE!MALE!READER!**

**.**

Okay! I've decided to start this book, because...!

I'm a simp for this man, lol. Well, who isn't honestly.

You can request this; _Fluff_ , _Angst_ or _Smut_. _**(I'll write anything i want so don't complain.)**_

Also, a small thingy, in case you haven't read the description, i haven't dream smp yet so i might not be able to write about that specifically in like 'in game/real life minecraft one shot'.

You can comment your request here or pm me, and you can add a summary about what you want your one shot to be about. Don't request in any other parts of this book because I'll simply ignore it.

**(and please, keep in mind this a seme!male!reader and i won't even think to write a uke!male so don't request those :])**


	3. Sub!Dream x Dom!Male!Reader [Smut]

**Warning; blowjob, fingering. [use of a safeword]**

How did Clay and I ended up like this? Well, the answer is simple. I was feeling kinda horny and I really wanted Clay right now.

He was sitting on my lap, straddling my hips with his thighs and holding himself with his hands on my shoulder. I was holding his waist, rubbing his skin under his hoodie while we kissed on the couch.

Every time we would do something like this, I always tried to go slowly, because, as Clay's first boyfriend, he didn't really had much experience with boys, even less as the bottom, so I had to take my time, respecting the boundaries and limits he established. And I managed it quiet easily, I hadn't made him uncomfortable once, and he actually admitted that he liked what we did, it was just a bit overwhelming to him.

Clay broke our kiss and hid his face on my neck, his heavy breathing hitting my skin. "I... I wanna do it, (M/n)."

His voice came out in a whisper, I was barely able to hear him, but the silence surrounding us made it quiet easy. My brain processed his words and their meaning, but I stopped myself before getting too excited.

"Are you sure, Clay? I don't want you to rush anything." Another reason why Clay wanted to take things slow between us, was because of how kinky I am. And I know myself, once I'm into it, it's hard for me to snap back, but that's why I told him about the usage of a safeword. Even if it's not that "kinky" or anything, if he feels uncomfortable or thinks it's too much, he can just say the safeword and I'll stop, a hundred percent.

"Yes... I'm sure." He mumbled, looking up at me, his green eyes were filled with nervousness but also with desire, his cheeks a light red, as he struggled to maintain eye contact.

I smirked, biting my bottom lip, wrapping my arms around the bottom of his back and pulling him closer.

"You remember the safeword, right?" He just nodded in silence, and I stood up, taking us to the bedroom as Clay wrapped his limbs around me tightly, his face against my neck again.

Because I wanted Clay to have a nice experience, I decided to do it in the bedroom. We were alone at my house, so it was really convenient.

I walked into the room and closed the door behind, stepping closer to the bed and kneeling on it, leaning down as I laid Clay down on it, still keeping our bodies pressed together. I kissed him slowly, sneaking my hands under his hoodie and pulling it up along with his undershirt. His slim yet tonned torso greeted my, and he looked away, covering his face with the back of his hand.

"Do-don't look at me, I-it's embarrassing..." he mumbled with a shaky voice, it made me smile as I leaned down, stroking his abdomen with my fingertips as I moved his hand away, pecking his lips gently.

"You're gorgeous, Clay, there's nothing to be embarrassed about." I whispered against his mouth, and he blushed darker, closing his eyes as he whined softly, I chuckled as his cute reaction, leaving kisses down his face, jaw and neck, sucking on his collarbone, leaving a trail of light-purple marks down his body.

Clay squirmed around on the bed, his hands pressing agaisnt his mouth as he tried to muffle his soft moans. I reached the waistband of his pants, and I noticed how there was a still growing tent inside, so I began to pull his pants down slowly.

"Wa-wait..." his dick sprung out, quickly getting fully hard as soon as it was out. I stared up at him, he was now covering his face with the pillow. It was really cute and funny seeing his reactions, but now it wasn't the time to laugh.

I gently held the base of his cock, stroking it up and down slowly, teasingly. Clay squirmed around the bed, his whimpers and moans barely audible thanks to the pillow, and I set a goal to myself. Make him lose his mind with just my mouth.

I wanted to hear him, loud and clear, but that pillow was in the way.

I kept stroking his erection, reaching my hand up to his tip, pulling down the foreskin, and sticking my tongue out, swirling around his tip, pressing against his slit. Clay's back arched as he let out a loud moan of surprise, his body still trashing around on the bed.

My free hand held his hips still, preventing him from moving too much, and I began sucking him off. I started slow, sucking his tip and jerking the rest of his shaft, until I decided to take him all in. I took a deep breath through my nose, and went down his member, taking his erection inside my mouth, Clay squirmed around, and I saw him pressing the pillow harder on his face.

Seeing him trying to keep quiet made me feel so horny...

Without taking my eyes off of him, I moved my hand under my lips, drooling on Clay's cock on purpose, coating my fingers with my own saliva, and I reached further down.

I swirled my finger around his entrance, letting my drool coat it so it would make the penetration easier. His body jerked at the sensation, and I saw him lift the top half of his body, pulling down the pillow to see me, and we made eye contact. His green eyes were glossy, filled with tears but the pleasure was clear as water in them. His blush darker than ever as it even made his ear turn red.

Clay covered his face again and dropped his body back on the bed. Slowly, I started to push my finger inside him, still eating his cock, reaching the back of my throat as I went down and took him in completely. His erection was twitching in my mouth, and his body was squirming around so much, but he didn't told me to stop yet, so I kept going.

I circled my fingers around for a bit, stretching him enough for a second finger to come in.

"I-I'm go... gonna cum, (M/n)..." he mumbled against the pillow, his hips shaking as he tried to thrust into my mouth, but I held him still, making him whine.

I felt around his tight walls, looking for the slight bump inside his body, slowing down the speed of my blowjob. I saw his hands move the pillow away, gripping the bedsheets.

"Don't s-stop now..." he whispered softly, I grunted around his cock, making him cry as the vibration shook his body. "W-wait... that feels g-good."

After a few seconds of feeling around, I graced his prostate, making his body convulse, his back arching as a long moan left his mouth, cumming down my throat without warning. I swallowed it all, my fingers rubbing his prostate, causing him to squirm uncontrollably, whimpering from the overstimulation my mouth was putting his sensitive cock through.

"(M/n) stop... I-it's too much..." I pressed his prostate as I sucked his tip greedily, Clay cried out again, cumming weakly a second time, his entire body trembling as I refused to stop the stimulation. "Bl-black... (M/n)... B-... black..." he managed to whisper with a broken voice.

I pulled my fingers out of him, and I took his cock out of my mouth, swallowing the remaining cum still in my mouth. Clay was gasping for air, his face a dark red as tears fell down his face, his entire body trembling aggressively.

I stared to wonder if I went a bit overboard with what I did, so I held his body gently, making him sit on my lap as I leaned against the headboard of the bed.

"I'm sorry, that was too much, wasn't it?" Clay nodded slightly and snuggled on me in complete silence. I stroked his back and played with his blond wavy hair gently, humming a random song.

"I-it was too mu-much..." I looked down at him, but he was hiding his face on my chest, his hands suddenly gripping my t-shirt, "But it w-was amazing..." his voice shook as he spoke, clearly still embarrassed about what happened, which made me chuckle slightly, kissing his hair and hugging him lovingly.

"You wanna watch a movie?" Clay looked up at me and smiled, hugging me back, he nodded with a cute 'yes' and I reached for the bedsheets to cover him up, grabbing the remote control on the bedside table and turning the tv on, playing a Disney movie on Netflix.


	4. Sub!Dream x Dom!Male!Reader [Smut]

(M/n) was having a normal, boring day. Clay, also known as Dream, had been playing with his friends for quite a while now, and (M/n) was there to see everything happening.

The blond was sitting on his lap, sometimes squirming around, but never moving too boldly. (M/n) had his arms wrapped around his slim waist, his chin resting on his shoulder as he looked at the screen. Clay wasn't streaming nor recording, neither were any of his friends, they were just... having a fun time playing Minecraft and Among Us. And (M/n) wanted to be part of the fun.

Very slowly, without taking his eyes off the screen, his hands started to misbehave, Clay noticed it but paid it no mind, shifting his weight to sit a bit more back on (M/n)'s lap, innocently squirming on top of his dick.

(M/n) took a deep breath and pressed his forehead on Clay's shoulder, moving his hands further down, sneaking under his clothing, caressing the soft skin of his abdomen and stroking the skin above the blond's dick. Clay flinched when he felt the pair of mischievous hands touching him, teasingly and slowly, he closed his legs together in an attempt to hide the growing erection he had inside his underwear.

Unfortunately for him, (M/n) quickly noticed what Clay was trying to do, and he hooked his legs around the blond's, spreading his legs wide open. Clay yelped and looked down at himself, embarrassed about what his boyfriend was doing while he was in a game call with his friends.

"(M... m/n), what are you...?" He had to bite his lip as the male started to reach his hand further down inside his clothes, gently groping his semi-erected dick. He gasped softly as (M/n) started to jerk him off slowly, pulling his foreskin down and playing with his tip. A low groan-like-moan left his lips, and that caught Sapnap's attention.

"Yo, dude, are you okay?" Clay freaked out when he heard Sapnap's voice, and he started to let out a short laugh, finally making his character walk around a bit the house.

"Y-yeah, I... I just hit my knee on my desk, I'm fine," they laughed too and joked around about how 'Dream's a masochist for groaning like that just cause he hit his knee', it made Clay have a mini panic attack when he felt (M/n)'s hand on his abdomen going up to pinch his nipples.

He had to bit his tongue hard, feeling his pre-cum oozing out, wetting (M/n)'s hand as he kept jerking him off.

(M/n) was enjoying seeing Clay turn into a squirming mess on top of him, struggling to keep quiet while he played Minecraft. And even when they changed to play among us a couple of minutes later, he didn't had time to relax at all, mainly because, as they were in the lobby waiting for a few other people, (M/n) let go of his dick, but reached further between his legs, pressing his index finger against his entrance.

Clay swallowed loudly, holding in his cries of pleasure as he was being stretched open by his boyfriend's fingers. (M/n) kept pinching his nipples, twisting them gently as a way to make him ignore the pain, but Clay wasn't feeling any kind of pain. He just felt horny, desperate for more, silently pleading for his cock.

(M/n)'s stared at the blond, his erection pulsing inside his pants as he pushed a second finger inside Clay, stretching him and making him squirm.

Clay was getting impatient, and so he grabbed (M/n)'s wrist and turned his face to look at him, mumbling against his lips low enough for him to hear.

"Just fuck me already..." he whispered breathlessly, making (M/n) smirk and lean in to kiss him, before pulling back and moving his hands to pull down Clay's sweatpants, moving his underwear aside.

He took out his own erection from inside his clothes and aligned it with Clay's stretched hole, slowly making the blond penetrate himself on his cock. (M/n) buried his face on the blond's neck, taking deep breaths as the tight and warm walls squeezed around him. Clay held his breath, his body limp as the entire length of his boyfriend filled him up, reaching the deepest parts of his body.

For a mere second, Clay looked up at the screen, the game had already started and he was still sitting at the meeting table, completely afk. He took off his headphones and gripped his desk, taking deep breaths as he started to bounce up and down slowly on his boyfriend's cock, riding him.

(M/n) helped him, holding his hips with one of his hands, as the other one sneak inside his underwear.

Low, soft moan were leaving Clay's lips, closing his eyes tight and his breathing uneven as he fucked himself on his boyfriend's cock. (M/n) played with the sensitive, leaking cock still inside Clay's underwear, nibbling on his neck.

"Oh, fuck..." he whispered low enough for the male behind him to hear him, and (M/n) glanced at the screen displaying discord for an instant, a playful shine in them. He smirked and reached up to lick Clay's earlobe, making him flinch and whimper a bit loud.

(M/n) moved a hand up and held Clay's face, making him face him. His green eyes were glossy, clouded with lust and desire, his mouth open as drool fell down the corner of his lips. His (e/c) eyes stared at his face, before leaning in to bit on Clay's bottom lip, making him gasp softly against his lips. He looked back at the screen for a moment, before making Clay look there too.

"You're not muted, baby..." something inside of Clay's mind snap as the words were processed. And he panicked.

"What-?!" He exclaimed freaking out, but a bigger hand was pressed against his lips, muffling his voice and making eye contact with him.

"You better be quiet." (M/n) stood up from the chair, making Clay hold his weight on the desk. The blond tried to look behind him, but (M/n) made his head tilt back, leaning down to his ear. "I'm gonna stop if you let out a single noise, got it?"

Without waiting for a response, (M/n)'s hips started to move, pounding into Clay's hole at a fast pace, mercilessly fucking him however he pleased.

Clay's breathing got out in short, rapid breaths through his nose, his eyes rolling into the back of his head as his prostate was being abused. (M/n) was basically fucking him senseless over his desk, in a discord call with his friend... and he wasn't muted.

The thought of being heard should've scared him enough to beg (M/n) to stop, but somehow, it just made him hornier, feeling like he was on edge the entire time.

(M/n) released the grip on his dick and moved his clothes further down, holding him by the waist, keeping Clay's head back. The blond's back arched as he struggled to keep quiet, feeling the deep thrusts inside his body, barely letting him any time to breath. (M/n)'s movement were short and deep, as he had to avoid the sound of their skins slapping, so he was persistently drilling his insides, hitting his prostate dead on every time, making Clay lose his mind to the pleasure.

Drool started to slip through (M/n)'s fingers as Clay had already gave up on keeping quiet, his loud moans barely muffled by (M/n)'s hand. Tears were falling down Clay's face, mixing with his drool and sweat. He was already wrecked, his mind couldn't focus on anything else besides the big cock ravishing him completely, feeling the tip hitting deep inside of him.

His moans were unintelligible calls of his name, begging for more with every passing second.

"Cummbnh~ cu... cUMNhggn!" Clay's body trembled as an aggressive orgasm hit him unexpectedly, his walls tightening around (M/n)'s cock, making the (h/c) haired male growl and dig his teeth on Clay's shoulder, thrusting a few more times as his own body trembled as he hit his climax.

He dumped his cum deep inside of the blond, taking deep breaths to calm down from his high, he pulled out and he sat back down on the chair, taking Clay with him, letting him sit on his lap, instantly falling asleep on him.

Very quietly, he closed discord and among us, turning off Clay's computer and he stayed there, holding his boyfriend close to him.


	5. Dream x Seme!Male!Reader [Smut]

**Warning; just Dream calling you Master.**

Everything was okay, every single thing. Until...

A very dirty thought crossed my mind.

It left me staring into the nothingness while I felt my face heating up and a problem starting to rise inside my pants.

 _Holy fuck, that's really hot,_ I though biting my lip, instinctively glancing back at Clay's bedroom where he was currently streaming Among Us. And, luckily, it wasn't the proximity chat, so it was extremely convenient. I took a deep breath and stood up from the couch.

I walked towards the door and slightly opened it. Clay was talking to his stream -or maybe himself- saying how he was going to kill certain crewmate, and I could see him opening his sabotage map, before calling lights.

I walked in and closed the door behind me, he heard it through his headphones and slightly glanced behind his shoulder at me, he showed me a big smile and kept playing so innocently, without having a clue of what I was going to do.

I walked until I was standing behind him, my hands on his shoulders while I looked at the screen. His impostor round seemed to be going fine, and the crewmates were really confused about who it was. And now it was my turn to have fun with Clay.

I moved from behind him and sat next to him on an empty chair near his desk. I rested my head on his shoulder and he leaned against me, snuggling his cheek on me. It made me smile for a moment, before I bit my lip and put my hand in action. Very gently, I placed my hand on his thigh, just leaving it there completely still and it didn't caught Clay's attention. But, I started to rub circles on his inner thigh, slowly going further up.

He squirmed on his chair but ignored my movements completely, which was better for me. I shifted my head so I would face his neck, and stuck my tongue out, licking up his sensitive skin, his breath hitched and he glanced at me, I just showed him a mischievous smirk, and moved my hand up to his crotch.

"(M/n), what...?" He whispered at me, low enough so his mic wouldn't pick it up. Clay rarely streamed with push to talk, so a single loud noise and all his viewers would hear us.

With my free hand, I covered his mouth, holding him closer to keep playing with his sensitive neck, making him gasp softly and squirm again.

"Keep it quiet, baby, we don't want everyone hearing you, do we?" He shook his head and took a deep breath, struggling to get back to the game. I nibbled on his skin, moving my hand up and down slowly on his growing erection, Clay shut his eyes and moved his hips in time with my hand, trying to get more friction.

I took a quick glance at the screen, and I noticed Sapnap running around him, as if trying to get his attention. I pulled his pants down enough to slip my hand in and moved my hand from his mouth, reaching under his t-shirt to play with his nipples.

"Don't get distracted, Clay~, you're streaming~," I said in a low, teasing tone, making him gasp as he tried to do his killing as the impostor. He tried, but luckily for him, Sapnap backed him off saying that he had been afk -I knew because I could hear it through his headset because of close I was to him- but the game kept going, and I wasn't going any easier on him.

Just by hearing him sigh, take deep, shaky breaths and seeing him bite his lips, closing his eyes tightly as he struggle to keep in his moans, everything that he was doing was making me feel so turned on and aroused, like, the thought of doing this to him was hot itself, but actually doing it...

I could've climaxed in my pants just by seeing his expressions. I was so incredibly horny...

My hand stopped playing with his nipples and went down while my other hand kept stroking his erection, I pulled down his clothes harshly and played with his tip, the pre-cum oozing out of it coated my fingers enough to use it as lube.

I reached further down, pushing away his headset with my nose, as if nuzzling him, and I held his earlobe between my lips, sucking it gently. Clay yelped softly, and I noticed his chat asking him what was wrong and why he wasn't playing as good as before, but he completely ignored it and so did I.

"Spread your legs," reluctantly and with a soft whimper, he did. I used my mouth to tease his sensitive spots, marking his smooth skin as I rubbed circles on his entrance, feeling it twitching against my finger. "You're as needy as me, eh? You want your master's cock, puppy?"

Clay whined-moaned quite loud, but before he could answer me, the screen went black before the word 'Defeat' showed up. His fellow impostor, Quackity, asked why was he afk that entire round, but Clay couldn't really say anything in his defense.

"(M/n) probably distracted for a while, maybe he was telling him something?" I stared at Clay's face as my name was said by George, my middle finger pushing inside his twitching entrance, his face turned a dark red, his green eyes glossy as he bit his lip, clenching around my finger.

"H-he... told me something t-that's... not really important," he sounded out of breath, which would usually catch everyone's attention, but they seemed to just let it slid by, and another round started, "N-no... I can't play right now..." he whispered and cleared his throat for a moment, "LG, guys, th-this is my LG." And he muted himself.

He got crewmate, and while he ran around the map -it was Polus-, I circled my finger around, pressing his tight, warm muscle walls as I stretched him. But he still felt pretty loosen from last night...

I put in two more fingers, and he let out a loud gasp, letting go of the mouse to cover his mouth. His eyes were unfocused, and his body was trembling. He shut his eyes closed and tilted his head down, getting his left hand off the keyboard to grab my wrist, thrusting his hips against my hand still stroking his leaking erection.

"C-cum... I'm g-gonna cu-cum-mng~," he mumbled on his hand, and I lifted my head from his shoulder, letting him hid his face on my neck, moving his hand away from his face as his moans were now muffled on me.

I pushed my fingers as deep as they could go, pressing and rubbing his prostate slowly, keeping the pressure on it to make Clay go crazy. His hands gripped my t-shirt tightly, his legs rising up as he curled up on himself against me, his body convulsing as he came on my hand.

He gasped for air and turned to look at his screen for a moment, he was killed by the impostor and his body was just found. I looked towards his second monitor and I caught a glance of his streaming settings, I leaned closer to his ear and whispered.

"Turn off your mic." Clay flinched at the sound of my mouth, slowly looking up at me, "Turn it off." I repeated myself, thrusting my fingers inside him again.

He let out a tiny shriek, before reaching a shaky hand to hold his mouse and click on the 'off' button of his mic settings.

"Now not even your stream could hear us... you can be as loud as you want~," I muttered as I licked up his neck again. Clay hurried to take off his headset, throwing it on his desk carelessly and instantly climbing on top of me, sitting on my lap as he struggled to pull down my own clothing.

I held his waist over his t-shirt and looked up at him, he leaned down and kissed me, pulling out my erection and aligning it with his entrance, he didn't even tried to get down on it slowly, he pushed it fully in in one swift motion.

Both our moans echoed off the walls, and without hesitation Clay started to bound up and down on me, greedily swallowing all of my cock inside his tight hole.

"Fuck~, Master... you're so b-... big-ngh~," he bit his lip, holding tightly onto my clothes, his head tilted down.

I moved my hand to hold his chin and I pulled him closer to my face, pushing my tongue through his parted lips, kissing him desperately. Clay's moans were muffled by my mouth, the sound of our skins slapping together filling our ears. I held his hips tightly, and helped him bounce faster, reaching deep inside him.

"Fuuuck!!" He screamed breaking our kiss, his eyes rolling back as his back arched, his chest pressing agaisnt mine while his head was tilted, exposing more of his neck. "Yeessss, master~, I... I want more~." He whimpered, his fingers reaching up and tangling with my hair, tightening around me as his erection twitched against our abdomen, rubbing on our t-shirts, staining them with cum.

I leaned closer to his neck, biting his flesh harshly, making him groan from the pain, "You want more? More of you master's cock?" Clay whimpered, nodding as cries of my name left his mouth. "Imma give you more then..."

I gripped his thighs as I stood up from the chair, pinning him against the nearest wall, his legs wrapping around my hips as I pounded him, fucking his hole mercilessly. Clay turned into a moaning mess, blabbering nonsense as I fucked him deep, marking his body with my bites, leaving purple hickeys all over his neck.

"Ma-master... I'm-cu-cumminnng~, Master~!"

My thrust didn't stopped but they grew sloppy as Clay came on himself, his cum shooting up to his chin staining his t-shirt, his hole clenched around me tightly, his limbs still holding me close to him as I neared my own orgasm.

"Cum in-inside me, master..." he mumbled on my ear, making me grunt as I came, thick ropes of white cum shooting inside him.

I stayed inside for a bit longer, trying to come down from my high when I heard Clay whining softly. I instantly held him tight, very slowly pulling out, already knowing that my cum was going to drip down onto the floor if I took too long, so I quickly carried Clay to the bathroom where I ran him a bath, taking his clothes off along with mine, getting in the bathtub behind him as I cleaned his body.

"(M/n)..." I hummed softly as I washed his hair, "The stream's still going."

I stopped for a moment, but I just chuckled and got back to washing his hair, "I'll end it after I get you in bed, okay?" I said kissing his cheek, and he leaned back against me.

"I love you." I finished rinsing out the conditioner from his hair and I wrapped my arms around him, snuggling against the crown of his head.

"I love you too, baby."


	6. PowerBottom!Dream x Submissive!Male!Reader [Smut]

**Warning; bondage, blindfold, overstimulation.**

In (M/n)'s eyes, today was a day like any other. He would have thought nothing of it, if it wasn't for one thing.

The fact that he couldn't get up from he bed and that, when he opened his eyes, darkness was what greeted him. The instant thought that crossed his mind was to call out for his boyfriend, Clay, but he realized another thing.

There was a weight on top of his body, straddling his hips. The naked skin rubbed against his own exposed body, and it seemed like, at that moment, he noticed more things, like the fact that he was fully naked, hard, tied up to the headboard of the bed and blindfolded by the blond male. A shiver went down his spine when he felt Clay rubbing his hips on his erection, his tip gracing the stretched entrance of his boyfriend.

"Cl-clay... wha-?" A warm hand was pressed against his mouth, preventing him from talking, and a hot breath hit his face, making him swallow as he felt Clay's dominating aura.

"I didn't give you permission to talk, did I?" (M/n) took a shaky breath through his nose, and shook his head side to side. Clay smirked at the male's submission, it always turned him on to see such a mainly, muscular male succumbing to him.

Specially, if that male was his boyfriend.

He moved his hand away from his mouth, and let it travel down, caressing his chest and abdomen, soon reaching his own thighs so he stopped and lifted his body off of (M/n)'s.

"You better let me know how much you like what I'll be doing, then." (M/n)'s bit his bottom lip, feeling his erection twitching with anticipation, wanting to be already inside the dominating male.

Clay reached behind him and held tightly (M/n)'s cock, pre-cum already dripping out of the slit, wetting his hand. He aligned it with his hole and took it all in at once, a long moan drawing out of his mouth, throwing his head back as the big, thick cock inside him stretched him open to his limits.

(M/n) whimpered softly, biting his lips as he held in the urge to cum inside Clay already, feeling the warmth and tightness of his muscle walls clenching around him, taking his entire length in.

"F-fuck~, you f-feel so go-good, Master~." Clay licked his lips and supported his body with (M/n)'s abdomen, starting to bound up and down at a fast pace, clenching around the leaking cock as it went fully in, wanting to milk him dry.

Already overwhelmed, (M/n)'s body trashed around, tugging on the rope tying him to the bed, his back arching as drool dripped out of the corners of his mouth, his hips trembling as he held himself back from thrusting inside his Master. He'll be punished if he did that.

"Ma-master... no... no m-more please, it's... it's t-too much-ngh!" (M/n)'s eyes rolled into the back of his head, his body shaking aggressively, holding in his climax, waiting for his Master's orders.

"You want me to stop? It's that what you want?" Hesitantly, (M/n) bit his lip, but answered anyway.

"N-no..." he whispered with a shaky voice.

"Pets who lie deserve punishment, don't you think?" (M/n)'s body trembled at the blond's threatening voice, struggling to break free from the ropes that were holding him down.

"I-I don't want to be pu-punished..." a tiny sob left his mouth, but his messed up appearance only fuel Clay's sadistic side.

"Well, that's too bad, puppy..." he leaned down until his lips were brushing against (M/n)'s, "I wanna see you cry, I want you to lose your mind." Without warning, Clay started to bounce faster than before, making the big cock inside him get in even deeper, a bulge pressing on his lower stomach.

(M/n)'s back arched as a long moan left his mouth, his semen squirting out his slit, filling up his master with his cum, but the blond wasn't done, not at all. His hips didn't stopped for a second, accomplishing his desires. (M/n) was mumbling nonsense in between moans and whimpers, screaming out to him as he kept cumming over and over again inside him, his hot semen filling him until it started to squirt out of his insides.

Clay's green eyes were clouded with lust and desire, tears filling his eyes as he started to also lose his mind, his dick twitching against his stomach, pre-cum landing on his body.

"M-ma... masssteeer~ I-I... I can't c-cum an-anymore-fuuck~." Clay's reached his hand to pull down his blindfold, realizing that he had succeeded. (M/n) had tears running down his face, and he had already lost his mind, his lewd expressions let him know.

So, deciding he had enough for the day, he grinded their hips together, still being filled by (M/n)'s cock, sending both of them to bliss as the grinding stimulated them greatly. Clay was having his prostate rubbed nonstop, while (M/n) felt his cock stroked everywhere, being held inside the tight walls of his master. Their bodies shook, cum shooting out of Clay's dick, landing on both of their chests, (M/n) tilted his head back, choking on a moan as he weakly came one final time, his body limp on the bed.

When Clay came down of his high, he looked up and realized that his boyfriend had passed out, and he felt a smirk growing on his face, but for now he had to take all the cum out of his body. He stood up from the bed, his legs wobbly as his thighs burned, but he took a deep breath and walked slowly to the bathroom.

After he washed himself thoroughly, he saw that (M/n) had woken up again, and he was looking up at the rope restraining his movements, Clay walked to him and untied him. (M/n) sat up and hugged him by the waist, looking up at him with a tired look in his eyes but a bright smile on his face.

"Let me change the sheets before you lay down, they're covered in sweat," Clay smiled softly and stroked the (h/c) (curly, straight, messy, etc) locks of the male, and he leaned down to kiss him gently.

"Okay."


	7. Dream x Soft!Tall!Male!Reader [Fluff]

**!Extremely Short Chapter!**

(M/n) was sitting on Clay's gaming chair while the blond was busy editing his 4 hunters grand finale video. He was sitting comfortably on (M/n)'s lap while the (h/c) haired male had his arms wrapped around his middle, snuggling on the blond's neck. He let out a deep sigh as he left small kisses on his skin.

Clay smiled at the affection, raising a hand to stroke (M/n)'s (curly, messy, straight) hair gently, turning to place a kiss on his temple. "I'll be done in a bit, then we can go cuddle all you want."

(M/n) smiled against his skin and nodded, holding him tighter.

Almost half an hour later, Clay saved the video and decided to upload it the next morning, seeing as (M/n) was falling asleep on him. His green eyes looked at him, and he stroked his arms around his waist.

"Baby, I'm done now," (M/n) looked up and smiled, letting go of the blond. Clay closed everything and turned off his pc, getting off the taller's lap, and (M/n) groaned softly. When he turned to look at him he saw him rubbing his legs, softly hitting them.

"My legs are numb." Clay chuckled and stood behind the male, wrapping his arms around his shoulder, leaning down and kissing his cheek. 

"Let me help you." He walked around the chair, and held the male's hands, helping him get up as he struggled to keep his balance. On their way to the bed they laughed at (M/n)'s instability, until the (h/c) haired male just plopped down the bed.

Clay stared at him before sitting on (M/n)'s lap, his legs each side of his hips, his green eyes looking into the male's (e/c) ones. He smirked and slid his hands under his t-shirt, touching his skin softly up to his chest. (M/n) placed his hands on Clay's thighs, smiling up at dominant male.

The blond sighed and leaned down, laying his entire body weight on the taller male. (M/n) wrapped his arms around Clay's waist holding him tightly against his chest, snuggling on his wavy blond hair.

"I love you," (M/n) whispered on his ear, leaving a trail of kisses from his cheek up to his temple, breathing in the sweet scent from Clay's shampoo.

The smaller male giggled at the tickling breath and soft kisses on his skin, he lifted his head off (M/n)'s chest, resting his chin instead, looking up at him with a breathtaking shine in his green eyes.

"I love you too, giant." (M/n) pouted at the nickname, turning on the bed, laying sideways still holding Clay close to him. He buried his face on the male's chest and took a deep breath, tangling their legs together and closing his eyes.

Clay had a soft smile on his face while he played with (M/n)'s hair, closing his eyes and they fell asleep holding each other close.


	8. Dream x Depressed!Male!Reader [Smut&Fluff]

**(slight angst?)**

What a long... tiring day.

(M/n) got home exhausted and mentally drained, he wasn't feeling like putting up a happy face at all. So he just let his depression episode show in his face.

It's been a long time since he was feeling depressed, but when bad things keep happening throughout the day, there's no way he'll keep a smile on his face. He was tired, overworked and feeling miserable. All he wanted to do was get in bed and sleep for hours and hours. But, somebody didn't wanted that.

As soon as (M/n) arrived home, Clay noticed his behavior, so he decided to cheer the male up a bit. He had a soft smile on his face as he walked closer to the (h/c) haired male, hugging him tightly in complete silence.

(M/n)'s heart started to race at the sudden affection he had been unknowingly craving since hours ago, his eyes instantly filled with tears and he clinged to the blond as if his life depended on it. He buried his face on Clay's neck, refusing to let him as he held him tighter, pressing their bodies together as much as he could.

"You wanna take a shower and go to bed?" (M/n) nodded silently, soon being gently held by his wrist, and Clay took him to the bathroom. He helped undress the male, and opened the shower, letting him get in first as he undressed himself.

Clay helped (M/n) wash his hair, and that finally made the (h/c) male show a tiny smile. His arms wrapped around the blond's waist and they stayed like that while he was being pampered by his boyfriend. Clay rinsed the conditioner of his hair and hugged (M/n) back, rubbing his scalp gently, making the make sigh.

"You already showered, didn't you?" (M/n) mumbled, leaving soft kisses on Clay's neck, making him chuckle at the tickling sensation.

"Yes, I did, but I don't mind showering again with you, babe." His slim fingers gently held (M/n)'s chin, lifting his head up and he leaned closer to press their lips together. They kissed for almost a minute, before pulling back and continuing with their shower.

When they were done, they got dressed in their pajamas and headed to bed, they laid down facing each other, holding the other tightly in their arms. But, there was a tiny problem.

Clay kept shifting and squirming around, his knee gently gracing his groin, and that was turning him on. He moved his hips away, looking down at the blond, seeing that he was already asleep, so he tried to relax and fall asleep. It seemed to be working for the first five minutes, and then Clay decided to turn around, holding (M/n)'s arms to make him hug him from behind.

Now, (M/n)'s semi-erection was pressing on his boyfriend ass, and he couldn't do much, because Clay would move back to keep him close. (M/n) let out a shaky sigh, resting his forehead on Clay's nape, slowly grinding his hips against his. He had to bit his lips to hold in his moans, but his panting was getting louder.

And that woke up Clay

The blond opened his eyes, and before he had the chance to say anything, (M/n) clothed erection gracing his entrance, making him flinch and gasp from the sudden pleasure. (M/n) didn't noticed it, too focus on his approaching orgasm. His cock twitched inside his pants, pre-cum leaking out and wetting his underwear.

Clay bit his lip and closed his eyes, trying to not make a sound, but this grinding wasn't enough for him. He reached his hand behind him, placing it on (M/n)'s erection, making the poor male flinch, he was surprised, scared and really, really embarrassed.

"Uh-um... eh-I... th-this-" he stumbled over his words, feeling his body shaking from the panic. Clay didn't say anything, he slipped his hand inside the male's underwear, pulling his erected cock out of the confinement of his clothes. "Eh?! C-clay-?!"

"Just fuck me, (M/n)." Clay's voice got out in a breathless whisper. The male felt a shiver run down his spine at his words.

With gritted teeth, (M/n) pulled down Clay's pants and underwear roughly, using his hand to pull his cheeks apart. The blond lifted his leg up, giving the (h/c) haired male more access to his entrance. (M/n) moaned when his sensitive tip graced his hole, coating it with pre-cum, but he couldn't put it in yet.

He reached his hand up to his mouth and licked his fingers, wetting them enough with his saliva. Clay glanced back at him to see what it was taking him so long, and he whined softly, trying to push (M/n)'s cock inside of him forcefully.

"Don't do that, baby... I don't want to hurt you." He whispered in the blond's ear after taking his fingers out, licking his earlobe and holding it between his lips. Clay whimpered as his body trembled slightly. (M/n) reached his hand down towards his hole, pressing his middle fingers on it and pushing it in gently, Clay gasped from the subtle stinging pain he felt, hiding his face in his pillow, gripping the bedsheets tightly.

After a few seconds, (M/n) pushed a second finger in, thrusting them in and out slowly, reaching knuckles deep inside of the bottom male. Clay was panting already, his erection oozing pre-cum, staining the sheets, but none of them cared.

(M/n) snuggled on Clay's neck, leaving light kisses on his skin, and he whispered breathlessly, "Pass me the condom."

Thankfully, they always kept condoms in the drawer as well as lube, but they had to buy the latter because they ran out of it almost a week ago. Clay took a deep, shaky breath, before trying to reach for the bedside drawer, but the hard pressure on his prostate made him choke on a loud moan, his body squirming on the bed as he cried out in pleasure.

"J-just do it wi-without it, (M/n)... I-I can't wait any-... more." The male sighed as he pulled his fingers out, holding tightly on Clay's waist over his t-shirt.

He aligned his cock with the blond's entrance, and started to push it in gently, going fully inside and staying still, letting Clay get used to his size.

Biting hard on his bottom lip, Clay felt tears falling down his eyes as he felt (M/n)'s tip pressing against his prostate. He didn't even needed time to get used to it, he wanted it all already.

"Move... fuck me hard, (M/n)."

Clay tightened around him, making the male groan and his hips started to thrust into him, drilling his hole mercilessly.

"Ah! F-fuck... yes, th-there... (M/n)~!" Clay moaned and cried his name over and over again, trying to muffle his lewd noises on the pillow, but (M/n) wasn't going to let him.

He knelt on the bed, lifting Clay's leg over shoulder and leaning down, holding his face towards him. His green eyes were glossy, filled with tears and completely clouded with pleasure, drool falling down his swollen lips, their dark red color letting him know that he had biting on them quite a lot.

His thrusts sped up, wanting to hear all the noises his boyfriend made because of his cock.

"You like my cock, don't you? Let everyone know who you belong to, baby." A particular deep thrush made Clay's back arch, a loud moan of his name leaving his mouth, his hands gripping the pillow under his head.

"(M/n)! Fa-faster... go faster!! Fuck, I-it's so gooood~!" His blond hair sprawled everywhere on the pillow, some of it sticking to his sweaty forehead, whimpering softly for more.

(M/n) buried his face on his neck, softly grunting and moaning on Clay's neck, making the male go crazy at the (soft/deep) noises the (h/c) haired male was letting out.

His cock twitched against his stomach every time his prostate was overstimuated, clenching around the thick cock inside him.

"C-cum... (M-m/n)~, I-I'm... c-cu-... " his arms wrapped around the male's shoulder, holding him tightly as he blabber nonsense, stumbling over his words, chocking on his own cries of his name.

(M/n) looked up at him, and pressed their foreheads together, looking into his unfocused green eyes.

"I'm gonna... cum too." His thrusts grew sloppy by the second, the sound of their skin slapping mixed with their moans, filling their ears. "Fuck... Clay..." (M/n) growled as he tried to pull out, but the blond wasn't going to let him.

"In-... inside, c-cum inside me, (M/n)... AaH!" His body convulsed on the bed as his orgasm hit him, his cum shooting out and landing on both their shirts. The (h/c) haired male moaned at the squeezing around his cock, closing his eyes tightly and gripping Clay's waist as he came inside him.

When both of them came out of their high, (M/n) pulled out and stared at the male under him. Clay look exhausted, like he was about to pass out, so (M/n) hurried to go grab a change of clothes for both of them, but the blond held his wrist.

His (e/c) eyes stared into the other's green ones, and he saw him sitting up difficulty. Clay took off his stained t-shirt, and rest of his clothes still hanging on his leg, and he laid back down. (M/n) looked away with a subtle blush that made Clay laugh.

"Af-after all that, y-you're embarrassed?" His voice was raspy and hoarse, well, it was a good thing that they kept water battles on their nightstand. (M/n) showed a shy smile before taking all his clothes off, and laid down next to Clay covering their naked bodies and holding each other close.


	9. Insecure!Dream x Male!Reader [Fluff&Angst]

**Warning; body insecurities**

A groan left my mouth as I started to regain consciousness. I opened my eyes after rubbing them for a few seconds, I looked around and I realized Clay wasn't next to me on the bed. I sat up and yawned, stretching as I dropped my feet off the bed. 

I stood up from the bed and walked to the bathroom to do my necessities and brush my teeth. Dragging my feet and ruffling my hair, I walked to the living room going by the kitchen's door.

But I had to stop in my tracks when I heard muffled sobs. 

Instantly worry filled my body and I hurried to walk into the kitchen. Clay was with his body crouched down on the counter, an arm on the black marble while with the other he covered his eyes, his body was trembling slightly as he bit his lip, holding in his whimpers.

I rushed towards him and hugged him tightly. He tried to push me away at first, but this arms wrapped around my body, holding me tight as he cried out to his heart content. One of my hands reached up to play with his wavy blond hair, while the other one rubbed circles on his hips, but he held that hand away from his body.

"Don't..." I tilted my head down, trying to hear what he was saying, but his voice was too quiet. 

"What? I can't hear you, baby." He looked up with tears filled eyes, his bottom lip trembling, "Clay, why-?" I lifted my hand to hold his face, feeling extremely worried and heartbroken by seeing him crying, but he didn't let me.

"Don't touch me, (M/n)!" 

I stood there, eyes wide in shook as I opened and closed my mouth, unable to say something in time. Clay left the kitchen in a hurry, pushing past me and that made me snap back to reality.

"Clay!" I called out his name as I followed him, he was heading to our bedroom and if I didn't ran after him, he'll look himself in. "Clay, wait!" Right as he entered the room and turned around to close the door, I reached my hand out to stop him from doing that. With my palm against the door I pushed it open and walked in, instantly wrapping my arms around Clay again, buring my face in his neck.

He struggled to break free from my hold, but he ended up giving up soon anyway, his arms fell limp by his sides, his crying getting out louder than before and I hugged tight.

"What's wrong, baby?" I lifted my head up, trying to make eye contact with him, but he refused, closing his eyes tight and turning his face away from me. "Clay, what happened? Can you tell me?"

He just responded no with his head, and I let out a soft sigh, leaning down to pick him up by his thighs. He yelped and tried to make me put him down, but I held him tight and walked to our messy, undone bed, sitting down on it and laying back down.

"Let... let me go..." he whispered as he sniffled, and I just chuckled.

"I'm not letting you go until you tell what's wrong." Clay finally opened his eyes and looked up at him, his green eyes were red and puffy because of his crying, his cheeks and nose a rosy color. He stared into my eyes for a few seconds, until a pout showed up, his eyes getting teary again. I pushed his hair back and stroked his back gently. "Please, baby, I'm worried. Would you tell me?"

Clay laid his head down on my chest and took a shaky breath.

"W-why do you even lo-love, (M/n)...?

I had to blink a few times after hearing his question. "What... what do you mean, Clay?"

He scoffed and sat up on my lap, softly hitting my chest over and again, as tears feel down his face.

"I mean what I said! Why do you love me?! I'm not even... pretty and... I d-don't have a go-good body anyways..." his voice got lower and lower, until he was whispering, struggling to talk as the whimpers were leaving his mouth too. "I'm not in shape... I'm annoying and loud and... all I d-do is p-... play minecraft all day... yo-you're p-probably tired of m-me already..." his hands reached up to his face, drying the tears with them, his crying intensifying the more he talked.

A small, sweet and soft smile showed up in my face as I sat up, pulling his arms away to see his face. He was still crying, tears falling rapidly down his red cheeks. I cupped his face with my hands and I leaned closer, pressing our lips together for a few seconds.

When I pulled back, nothing was different, Clay was still crying. I pushed his hair back, and dried his tears gently with my thumb, kissing the tip of his nose.

"I love you because of all the things you don't, Clay." He blinked and stared at me, "I love how loud you are, specially because I'm a quiet, introvert person, so having you next to me makes up for that. I love seeing you laugh and have fun playing minecraft, you look adorable when you smile brightly." He tilted his head down, hiding in my neck and wrapping his arms around my middle. "To me, Clay, you are perfect. To me you are absolutely stunning and I love your body, I don't care if you don't have a muscular chest or abs, I love how slim and curvy yet masculine your body is, you skin is so soft and I love leaving marks all over it." I held his chin gently, making him look up. Tears were falling, spilling out of his beautiful green eyes but, this time, he had a bright smile on his face. "And I would never get tired of you, baby. I should be the one feeling insecure, because you're amazing and I'm so, so glad to have you by my side."

"(M-m/n)..." his voice broke, but his smile never faltered. He hugged me tight, and I whispered countless 'I love you's' in his ear as I laid back on the bed. "I l-love you so much..."   
He kissed me, holding my face softly, I smiled between out kiss and he did the same. It was a messy, sloppy kiss, but it was a loving kiss, one where we showed each other our love for the other, and that was worth more than any other kiss.

"I love you too, Clay."


	10. Dream x Male!Reader [Fluff]

Clay and (M/n) had been sitting next to each other in complete silent for the past two hours. The blond was on his phone, liking tweets, responding to people, that kind of thing and (M/n) was just there, reading silently on his phone.

Every now and then the (h/c) haired male would sigh and shift in place, until he ended up resting against the armrest, his side pressing on the backrest of the couch, both of his legs stretched over Clay’s lap. His green eyes looked down at the sudden weight on his legs, his eyes trailing up until he saw (M/n)’s concentrated face, and he felt his heart fluttering at how handsome he looked at the moment.

He closed the Twitter app and opened his camera, holding his phone up, avoiding his face showing and pressed record. (M/n) didn’t even realized what was happening, and that made Clay giggld, finally catching the male’s attention.

(M/n) looked up and saw his own reflection on Clay’s phone, glancing back him, chuckling too as the blond was still laughing cutely -not wheezing like he usually does-, “What are you doing?” And like that, Clay ended the short recording.

After that, nothing eventful happened, Clay opened Instagram, pressed the story button and contemplated what he should do.

Should I post it or not…? Probably not, I recorded this for myself… I don’t know.

He left his phone on the couch recklessly, pushing (M/n)’s legs off and getting up to grab something to eat. He opened the fridge and looked inside it, letting out a breath when he realized they only have the leftover pizza from the night before.

“Babe!” He called out on his way to the door, leaning on it and staring at (M/n), who looked up at him, and hummed softly, “Do you want pizza?”

His eyes shifted around as he debated whether he wanted or not, until he heard his stomach grumbling and shrugged, locking his phone and setting it down on the coffee table, standing up and walking towards Clay.

“Sure, why not,” he leaned on the kitchen counter and a soft nudge on his leg made him look down. Patches stared up at him, her green eyes shining in the kitchen light. “You hungry, lil’ girl?” He bent down and picked her up, stroking her fur softly, making her purr and nuzzle his chest. “I’ll make you some food.”

Clay glanced at the male, taking out the remaining slices of pizza out of the box and placing them on a plate, putting it in the microwave to heat it up.

“You know how to make her food, right?” (M/n) looked at him and smiled, nodding silently.

He made Patches’ food and their pizza slices were done in a few minutes. They ate in the kitchen, standing against the counter, in complete silence.

(M/n)’s introverted and quiet personality actually countered Clay’s personality quite a lot, and even if at first it was kinda awkward, now they’re totally fine with being silent next to the other.

(M/n) fished his pizza and leaned closer to press a kiss on Clay’s cheek, making him blush softly and smile, giggling as he kept eating. The (h/c) haired male walked back to his phone, grabbing it and he saw Clay’s phone on the couch. The screen was on and he saw the notifications popping up on the screen like crazy, the buzzing sound it let out muffled by the black cushion.

“Baby,” he grabbed the blond’s phone, deciding not to look at the notifications and just hand it over to it’s owner. Clay looked at him, chewing the last piece of his pizza, swiping the grease off his hand with a napking.

“Yeah?” He hummed lowly, seeing his phone in the male’s hand.

“Your phone’s going crazy.” He handed it over and sat on the kitchen stool next to him, unlocking his phone so he could go back to his reading.

Clay tried to read the notifications popping up on the screen, but they were going by too fast, so he just unlocked it and he realized why this was happening.

His Instagram’s story was opened and… a video was replaying over and over again.

“Fuck…” (M/n)’s eyes shifted up and saw Clay’s expression. He looked shocked, scared and confused. He stood up and walked up to him, placing his hand on his hips and catching his attention, “I’m sorry, (M/n).”

The male stared at him confused. “What?”

“It was… an accident, I didn’t meant to, I’m sorry.” (M/n) blinked repeatedly, staring at Clay as he covered his face with his hand, and he decided to glance down at his phone.

“Oh,” the video of himself that Clay recorded was still playing, he could see his lips moving, but no sound was coming out, he grabbed it from Clay’s hands and decided to check the comments.

Everyone was asking who he was, saying how handsome he is and commenting all sorts of things. Some of them even said they wanted to hear him more so they suggested to Clay to let this ‘unknown, handsome man’ play a video game with him.

“Well… I wasn’t expecting to be this famous already,” he laughed and looked up at Clay, who was still covering his face. (M/n) put the phone down and hugged the blond closer to him, pecking his hands and calling out to him, “Baby~, I’m not mad, look at me please~.” He whispered, stroking Clay’s waist over his hoodie with his thumbs.

The blond lowered his hands, placing them on (M/n)’s shoulders, making eye contact with the male. He had a soft expression, a small smile tugging the corners of his lips up, and Clay felt his heart flutter, leaning closer and resting his forehead on top of his hand.

“People would probably forget about me soon enough, you don’t need to worry about it.” His (e/c) eyes shifted towards the digital clock the microwave has and softly hummed, backing away from their hug and holding Clay’s hands gently, “Now, let’s go to bed.”

//////

Despite what (M/n) said, Clay’s audience did not stop talking about him. Everywhere, there was a group of people commenting about him, sharing the video and asking for content of the handsome male that lives with Clay.

And like that, almost a month went pass without things calming down. (M/n) wasn’t bothered by it, but he didn’t really like the attention his personal social media accounts were getting, so he stayed off of them the entire time. But, eventually, even Sapnap and George were curious about the (curly, straight, messy, etc) haired male.

“Hey, Dream, when will get to meet that handsome guy from your Histogram?” Sapnap said absentmindedly, making it sound like casual talk, and George agreed with him. Clay wasn’t even paying attention to what they were saying, because he was busy staring at (M/n) sleeping in his bed with Patches on his chest.

“I don’t know, he’s quite shy and introverted, so it might scare him or something.” He glanced back at the screen, where George’s stream was playing. There wasn’t much he could in Minecraft at the moment, he was still in prison, so. But he got to the read the chat, they were freaking out about the possibility of getting more of the 'handsome man’ content. And he blinked repeatedly. “Wait, Sapnap, what did you say?”

Laugh filled his ear as he finished his question. How did he managed to answer without actually processing what the question was?

“So, we’ll get to meet him soon, right?” Clay sighed and rubbed his face with his hand, groaning lowly.

“I…I’ll have to ask him.”

After that, everything went by normally, until Clay decided to leave. He sat on his bed and stroked (M/n)’s hair gently, making the male frown slightly before opening his eyes. He showed a lazy smile and hugged Clay’s waist, sighing and closing his eyes again.

“(M/n), would like to join the SMP tomorrow?” He yawned and looked up at the blond, his green eyes looked tired, and he just chuckled, moving Patches away and moving Clay on top of him, cuddling him and sighing.

“I don’t have an alternative, do I?” Clay didn’t said anything, snuggling on (M/n)’s neck and closing his eyes, taking a deep breath of his scent. “Well, I was going to do it anyway, so… yep, I’ll join.”

///////

The next morning, Clay tweeted; “Handsome Man would join the server IF I break from jail, or if I’m let free.”

That was actually the only think he could do. Because he wanted to show (M/n) his server personally, and he knew that the (h/c) doesn’t actually watch Dream SMP that much anymore.

After a couple of hours, already in Minecraft, he got out of prison, making a deep breath and sighing with a smile on his face, “Sweet, sweet freedom.”

Thankfully, (M/n) played a lot of Minecraft in the past -that’s actually how they met- so he didn’t had to teach him anything. His green eyes caught sight of his boyfriend’s username joining the server in chat, so he immediately ran to the spawn point when you join.

(M/n) joined Clay’s channel in discord, and that caught the attention of everyone in the same server.

“Who-? It’s that 'handsome man’?!” Clay laughed as he got closer to spawn, and he saw (M/n) in his Minecraft skin. Everyone started to talk at the same time, the chat also going feral.

“Handsome man,” (M/n) said in between laughs, walking next to Clay further into the SMP, soon, he got to see dozens of other players. Wilbur, Eret, Tubbo, Tommy, Karl, Sapnap, George, Techno and a whole bunch much. “My name is (M/n), everyone, you can drop the handsome man nickname.” He said, a large smile growing on his face.

“Well, let’s show (M/n) around, shall we?”

And like that, every single person started following behind the two of them, commenting and explaining the SMP plot, getting to hear (M/n)’s voice.


	11. Dream x Streamer!Male!Reader [Lime]

**Warning; blowjob, daddy kink, thigh fucking.**

While peacefully enjoying being in the Dream SMP, building my house and such, I heard my bedroom door slowly opening. I quickly glanced behind me and I saw Clay silently walking in, sitting on my bed with his phone. I smiled and kept silently building.

Like, I wasn't even streaming a few minutes ago, but everyone kept asking George to tell me to stream because they wanted to see me built my house, so that's what I was doing. I found the perfect mountain and I built my house in it.

I was rarely talking, but sometimes Sapnap would say something to me and we would start a small chat, so it was like any normal day streaming.

So it seemed to be.

I have no idea when or how, but Clay had managed to get up from my bed and crawl under my desk. I wouldn't have realized if it wasn't because I felt his hands on my inner thighs. I quickly muted myself, thanking god that I decided not to use my facecam today.

"Clay!" I whispered-yelled, despite knowing that no one could hear me. He just showed me a mischievous smirk, leaning closer to lick my cock over my sweatpants. My breath hitched and goosebumps covered my skin.

"Get back to playing~ everyone might start wondering why you suddenly went silent~," I bit my lip and did what he told me to. Clay, you motherfucking tease.

I unmuted myself and cleared my throat.

"Sorry, I accidentally muted myself." I kept back to building, internally being thankful that nobody was commenting on why I stopped building.

It was hard to concentrate, specially as I felt Clay rubbing my growing erection slowly, getting me fully hard in a matter of seconds.

"Daddy's quite eager, eh?" I glanced down at him, really hoping that his voice wasn't picked up by the mic. Well, after glancing quickly at the I saw that nobody was freaking out, which was a good sign. I made eye contact with Clay as he slowly pulled out my cock from inside my underwear, licking up from the base to tip, making me take a deep breath.

"(M/n)? You okay?" I gulped and moved my hand under the desk, gripping Clay's jaw and putting some pressure on it, making him open his mouth. I rubbed his bottom lip with my thumb, and he took it in his mouth, sucking and licking it.

"Yeah, I'm okay, just..." my erection twitched when I saw the lustful expression Clay just by sucking my fingers. "I'm starting to get a... headache, so I might leave in a bit." His green eyes were filled with tears and I took my fingers out of his mouth, gripping his hair instead and pulling him closer to my cock.

I silently mouthed 'Suck it', and he squirmed around, biting his bottom lip before doing what I said. He held the base of my cock, stroking it slowly and leaving tiny kisses on my tip, making me close my eyes tightly as I tried not to shove my entire length down his throat.

I tried to focused back on Minecraft, but his soft lips wrapped around my tip, sucking on it and stroking the rest. A heavy breath leaves through my nose and I feel my jaw clenching as I tried not to let out any kind of noise.

Right now, building my house in the SMP is the last of my worries. I just want to fuck Clay's mouth roughly, reach the back of his throat and dumping my cum down in it. Fuck... I can't play like this.

I clear my throat and think of what I'll say. "Well, um... my headache is getting a-actually pretty... b-bad," I bit the tip of my tongue as I feel Clay taking more of my hard cock inside his mouth. Fuck, it's so hot... "S-so, I'll... le-leave for now, bye everyone..." I mumble as coherently as I can, hearing a bunch of voices saying stuff to me that I can't be bothered to understand or reply to, so I just leave the discord channel.

I didn't even read the donations as I ended the stream and logged off the server, taking my headphones off and holding Clay's head with both of my hands. I held him still as I fucked his mouth, letting out grunts and groans as I reached the back of his throat.

"Fuck, Clay... you take daddy's hard cock so good." I looked down at him, and he moaned as we made eye contact, both of his hands on my thighs, holding himself. "Daddy feels good, baby... do you feel good too? Feeling daddy's cock fuck your mouth?"

He moaned longer this time, squirming around on his knees, and I felt him digging his nails on my thighs.

"You wanna cum too, baby?" He hummed a yes, tears falling down his red face. "Touch yourself, baby."

Instantly, both of Clay's hands let go of my thighs and I see one of them reach behind him after he lowered his pants. He fingers himself as he jerks off at the same pace, moaning like a bitch around my cock, making me growl as I pull his hair.

"God, you look so pretty swallowing my cock... such a well trained bitch," Clay moans louder, his body shaking as he came but I didn't stopped thrusting.

I was so close to cumming, my pre-cum was already leaking out but at the same time I was so far from actually climaxing. I needed something more.

"Clay..." he struggled to open his eyes, staring at me with his beautiful lust filled green eyes. "Let me use your thighs, please..." I let go of him and he pulled my erection out, struggling to catch his breath.

He stood up with shaky legs and turned around, bending over my desk, spreading his legs enough for me. I stood from my chair and pushed it back, holding my erection and pushing it between the soft skin of his inner thighs.

"Close you legs, baby." He closed his legs to squeeze me enough. I gripped his hips and started moving back and forth, rubbing his dick, getting it erected again.

"Ah! Fuck, Daddy, it feels... gooood~" Clay rested his head on top of his arms, moaning out loud as much as he wanted, our neighbors were going to complain in the morning, but it's not like I actually care.

Listening Clay's moans was absolutely amazing, he was so vocal with what he wanted and liked, it just turned me on all the time.

"Da-daddy, I'm gonna... cum again~" I bent down and held him gently by his neck, making him lift his head up and look at me.

The tears were still falling down his face, his mouth wide open and his tongue hanging out as drool dripping out the corner of his lips.

"You love it when daddy fucks your thighs, don't you?" I didn't even let him respond, because I licked his lips before slidding my tongue inside his mouth, playing around with his.

His whimpers and moans were muffled by my mouth as his body trembled, his arms and legs giving out, letting me support all his weight in my arms. I kept thrusting for a bit longer, my thrusts eventually getting sloppy as my own orgasm hit me.

I broke our kiss and bit on his shoulder, leaving teeth marks on his skin. Our breaths were uneven as we came down of our highs and I quickly fixed my pants as much as I could, picking Clay up in my arms.

"Where... are you taking me?" He looked up at me with tired eyes and I just smiled at him, kissing his forehead.

"I'm cleaning you up, baby, and we'll go to bed." He just sighed and cuddled on my chest as I walked to the bathroom.

The entire time I was cleaning his thighs and washing his face, he was dozing off every few seconds, so I washed him quickly and I took us to the bedroom. I laid him on my bed as I changed my clothes and I laid down next to him, wrapping my arm around his waist and falling asleep for at least four hours.


	12. Neko!Dream x Seme!Male!Reader [Smut]

A soft groan left my mouth as I squirmed around on the bed, frowning slightly at the wet and warm sensation down my lower body.

_What...?_

Slowly I opened my eyes and squinted, trying to see what was happening, but everything was blurry, I rubbed my eyes and blinked several times, adjusting my sight to the bright room light.

"...Clay?" I muttered staring at him. His green eyes looked up at me, his round pupils turning into slits, and he smiled at me, showing off his sharp fangs. Wait a... I rubbed my eyes once again, but the fluffy ears and tail were still there, twitching and swaying slowly. "What happened to you...?"

He purred... purred!

I saw him crawling towards me while still purring and he nuzzled me, rubbing his face on my neck like a cat. Well, now he was half-cat so... would make a lot of sense.

While I was trying to wrap my head around what was happening, his warm hand wrapped around my erected dick, making me gasp loudly. Why am I erected, to begin with?

Well, realizing my current state, I was shirtless and pantless, the only thing I was wearing was my underwear, and it was pulled down to my mid thighs. At least, now I know what woke me up. And the thought of Clay sucking my cock to wake me up was even more lewd and erotic than it should've been. God, I wish I could've seen it.

He looked up at me again, placing his legs each side of my hips, sitting on my lap and stroking my cock up and down slowly. I bit my bottom lip as I stared at him, my erection twitching in his hand.

"I want... Master's milk..."

My brain took a while to process what he just said, but when it did... fuck, did my face looked as red as a strawberry.

First, Clay's a neko all of the sudden, and now... he wants 'master's milk'? _Am I the master? That's me, right?_

_What the hell is happening?_

Clay growled softly, pushing me down on the bed again, probably tired of my silence and he knelt on the bed in between my legs. "Milk..." he whispered before sticking his tongue out and licking my slit, swirling his tongue around the tip, sucking on it and stroking what he couldn't fit in his mouth.

With my eyes closed and my head tilted back, I reached a hand to grip his hair, gently pushing him down further to make him take more of my cock inside his mouth. He purred softly and did as I asked, taking half of my entire length down his throat.

From then on I didn't had to thrust my hips or move his head up and down like I'll usually do, he was greedily sucking on my cock, bobbing his head up and down rapidly. I was even able to feel my tip gracing the back of his throat and it was so hot, I was losing my fucking mind thanks to Clay's mouth.

Like he wasn't even gagging, how did he got so good in a matter of... fourteen hours, probably?

I felt my body trembling as my eyes rolled into the back of my head, moaning out Clay's name as I came down his throat without warning. He swallowed everything and pulled my cock out, licking the cum dripping down my shaft. I opened my eyes and took a deep breath, looking down at Clay. He had cum dripping down the corners of his mouth, picking it up with his fingertips, sucking them and moaning out loud, staring at me with a lustful look.

Even after that intense orgasm, I was still hard, my dick throbbing as it wanted something more stimulating. Clay bit his bottom lip, smirking slyly as he sat on my lap again, as if he knew what I wanted from him right now.

"Master's milk feels better... inside me..." he said between purrs, and in the blink of an eye he was fully naked on top me, his tail gracing my legs and his ears pushing back slightly. "Milk is good... for kitty." He gripped my cock, aligning it with his entrance and he sank down on it, my length filling him entirely from the start.

I didn't even stretched him, _how the f...?_

"That's possible because... I'm not real, I'm... in master's imagination..." he purred, moving his hips up and down, squeezing me until the point of madness. _God, he feels so fucking good._

I was so lost in the pleasure that everything he said went in one ear and out the other. _Real... imagination... who cares anymore._

I growled and gripped his hips, pushing him down as I thrusted my hips up, hitting all his sensitives spots at once. His eyes rolled into the back of his as his mouth was wide open, tongue hanging out as needy-slutty moans left him, his fluffy ears pressed against his head as his tail wrapped around my arm tightly, his hands on my shoulder, digging his claws on my skin, bruising it open and drawing tiny drops of blood.

But, honestly, I couldn't care less about that. I was pounding Clay senseless right now, his sweet moans and crying mixing with my grunts and the sound of our skin slapping together, echoing off the walls and filling our ears.

"Ma-master! Give me... your milk~," he trembled on top of me, tears falling down his face as his erection started to ooze pre-cum quite rapidly. I bit my bottom lip as I stared at him.

I wanted to keep going forever, I even felt like I could.

"Fuck, Clay... your master's gonna give you his milk, he's gonna fill you up with it." Clay whimpered, clenching around me and crying out for me.

"Master~!" I gripped his hips tightly, closing my eyes and moaning as my climax approached me rapidly, his tight walls keeping me inside him.

"Clay..." he moaned out as he came, semen squirting up to his chest, his arms giving out and he fell on top of me, "Clay..." I kept thrusting up, feeling my climax so close yet so painfully far, and I was finally about to cum.

A groan left my mouth as I frowned, squinting my eyes opened.

_Wait, what...?_

I glanced around the room, realizing that Clay wasn't here and there definitely wasn't a neko version of him either. But...!

I sat up quickly, instantly regretting my decision as I felt the sticky and wet feeling inside my underwear. I covered my face in shame, everything was a fucking wet dream. While I was questioning my existence, the bedroom door opened.

"Good, you're awake," I peeked through my fingers at Clay, he was completely normal, like every day, no ears, no tail, no fangs, no claws and definitely, no purring. I groaned again against my palms, feeling my body hot from the embarrassment, "What's wrong with you?"

Without answering him, I stood up from the bed, not even caring that he could see the stain in my shorts, I simply ignored his laugh and grabbed a change of clothes, walking into the bathroom, hearing his footsteps behind me. I changed my clothes and washed my stain clothes in the bathtub, noticing Clay sitting on the closed toilet lid.

"Did you... had a wet dream?" He struggled to say between his particular wheeze laugh, and I just sighed, nodding in complete silence, "Oh my god!"

And he laughed some more after that.

But I leared something, ever since that day, I couldn't stop thinking about a neko Clay, which led to me developing a weird kink.


	13. Dream x Seme!Male!Reader [Smut]

**Warning; shower sex, (slight)degradation, daddy kink.  
**

After a long, long day of exercise outside in the backyard, (M/n) decided he had done enough for the day.

He chugged down his water bottle in a mater of seconds, feeling thirsty after sweating for so long. He dried his sweat with his t-shirt, also covered in sweat and he cringed and the feeling of his body wet and sticky.

His feet took him inside the house, groaning as the air-conditioning hit his sweaty skin and he walked directly towards the bathroom, mentally deciding on just walk to the bedroom to get changed, he wanted that shower as quick as possible.

(M/n) closed the bathroom door behind him, and opened the shower, taking his clothes off as he waited for the water to warm up just enough.

Meanwhile, outside the room, Clay had been glancing at his boyfriend exercising outside in that tight black t-shirt and sweatpants, getting all sweaty and hot, making his mind run wild. So yeah, he obviously got a bit horny, and to fix that he went to their bedroom and tried to focus on coding for a new video. But nope, that didn't worked at all, so he stayed there, sitting in complete silence and with a hard on inside his pants.

But thankfully, about twenty minutes after his suffering started, through the slightly open door of the room, he could hear (M/n) walking inside and his feet taking him to the bathroom.

Clay debated for a good five minutes whether he should do it or not, but when he heard the shower go off he though 'fuck it' and stood up from the chair, going out of the bedroom and towards the bathroom. He opened the door and walked inside.

(M/n) was already in the shower and Clay's green eyes were able to see his silhouette through the glass door. The (h/c) haired male's ear perked at the sound of the door opening, but he just relaxed thinking that Clay needed to pee or something. 

He rinsed the conditioner off his hair and started to wash his body quickly -so he could stay thirthy more minutes under the hot water-, but he then heard Clay's voice calling his name.

"(M/n)," he just hummed as a sign for him to continue, "Can I take a shower with you?" And he didn't had to think it twice to answer him.

"Yeah, sure." He muttered, soon hearing the subtle sound of clothes falling on the floor. The glass door was soon opened and Clay stepped inside, (M/n) moved back a bit to make him more space and he started to wash his body.

Clay stood under the water in complete silence, staring at his boyfriend's body, the water rinsing all the soap away, touching every inch of his skin. He let out a heavy breath as his erection started to twitch in anticipation, and he reached his hands out to hold (M/n)'s hips.

The (h/c) haired male opened his eyes and looked down at Clay, who had his forehead resting on his shoulder, semi-hugging him. He wondered if the blond wasn't feeling well or something, so he moved his hand to play with his already wet hair.

Clay looked up, his green eyes clouded with lust and a red blush coloring his face, and it wasn't because of the hot temperature of the water. His insides were boiling with desire and want, his body trembling at the thought of (M/n)'s thick cock filling him up.

He bit his bottom lip, and hid his face on (M/n)'s neck, gasping for air as he started to grind their hips together.

"Wha-?" (M/n) choked on his words as he felt the sudden stimulation on his soft cock, slowly getting hard as Clay kept moving and moaning below his ear. He licked his lips and closed his eyes, trying to think of what to do, but the blond decided for him.

"Fuck me, daddy..." he breathlessly moaned, pre-cum oozing from his slit, making wet noises fill the bathroom. (M/n) let out a deep sigh before lowering his hands to grope Clay's ass, spreading his cheeks apart, making him whimper from his rough action.

(M/n) pressed two fingers on Clay's entrance, the water making it wet and slippery, slightly easing the penetration. With one finger in, Clay whined, cringing from the bit of pain he felt, but he soon started thrusting his hips back, clenching around (M/n)'s finger, sucking it in deeper and begging for more.

"Daddy, please... I want y-your cock..." Clay looked up at the (h/c) haired male, unfocused and glossy eyes clouded with tears, heavy breathing and wet blond locks of wavy hair sticking to his forehead.

(M/n) bit his bottom lip as he pushed a second finger inside him, reaching deep until he graced his prostate, making Clay choke on a moan as his body trembled. He dug his nails on (M/n)'s hips, scratching him as he tried to hold in his orgasm. Moving his fingers in scissor motion, (M/n) stretched him enough to push a third finger inside, but Clay had enough.

"No, not fi-fingers... I need your co-cock right now... I w-wanna cum wi-with you i-inside..." (M/n) felt his cock twitch when he heard Clay's words, he pulled his fingers out and turned the blond around, pinning him to the opposite wall of the shower.

A surprised yelp left Clay's mouth, but it was soon replaced by a whimper as his stretched entrance was being graced by (M/n)'s hard cock. He whined softly when he felt it just rubbing on him and not pushing inside, desperately reaching a hand out to try and fuck himself, but the (h/c) haired male held both of his wrist against the wall, leaning down to nibble on the exposed skin of his neck.

"I'll give you my cock if you want it that much, baby..." he moved his head up, breathing on Clay's ear, making him shiver and his skin got covered in goosebumps, "But you better scream how good daddy's making you feel."

(M/n) pushed his hard cock in, half of his length barely inside as Clay screamed out as his body trembled, cum squirting out of his slit and landing on the wall. (M/n) smirked at that and released Clay's wrists, holding his waist tightly instead.

"You came just from putting it inside of you, uh? What a dirty slut," teeth marks were being left on the blond's shoulder, making him moan as he felt his legs already weak from that orgasm.

But he wanted more. He needed more than that.

"D-daddy... fu-fuck me h-hard, please..." his shaky voice reached (M/n)'s ears, and he looked up.

"Look at me, baby." Difficulty, Clay turned his head to the side, gasping for air, drool dripping out of his mouth and with half-lidded eyes, filled with unspilled tears, "You look so pretty like this."

Their lips connected as (M/n) started to thrust back and forth, pounding deep into Clay's insides, his tight walls squeezing him and greedily taking him all the way in.

"Your c-cock is so... biiigg, daddy~" Clay's cries and whimpers mixed with the sound of their skin slapping and (M/n)'s grunts. The hot water kept falling on their bodies, landing on the floor but it wasn't slippery enough to make them lose balance.

Specially because (M/n) was just mercilessly and persistently drilling the blond's insides, making him cry out his name while he desperately tried to hold onto the wall. The (h/c) haired male was leaving uncountable marks on Clay's back and shoulders, from bite marks to dark purple hickeys, his nails also marking the smooth skin of his slim waist.

"D-da... daddy! It-it's so... gooood~ fuck!" Clay's nails scratched on the wall, his back arching and his head resting on (M/n)'s shoulder as he moaned out loud, his eyes rolling into the back of his head every time his prostate was roughly stimulated. "I... I'm go-goin' to c... cum," he breathlessly said, barely even able to talk correctly.

(M/n) growled deeply and reached a hand to wrap it around Clay's oozing cock, making him gasp and glance down briefly. His hand put enough pressure around the base to prevent him from cumming yet and that made the blond whine, tears falling down his face.

"Please, daddy... that h-hurts..." (M/n) made him press his chest against the wall, letting go of his waist and pulling his hair back, exposing the skin of his neck. He took a deep breath and slowly let it out next to Clay's ear making him whimper and shiver.

"You'll cum when I tell you, not whenever you want, you understand?" He stopped moving his hips, but he was fully inside, Clay's insides clenching around him every few seconds. The blond nodded, biting him lip.

"Yes, d-daddy."

"That's my well trained slut," with a sly smirk on his face, (M/n) resumed his thrusting, hitting deep and rough the spot that made Clay completely lose his mind. Crying out for more between barely understandable mumbles, with silent pleas for release.

"D... daddy... p-please... le-let me c-cum..." he managed to say with his tongue hanging out of his wide open mouth, tears, drool and water mixing all together, reaching the floor and disappearing in the drain. Clay's body was limp by now, he was barely able to feel his legs at all, let alone his lower back, he was just standing up thanks to (M/n) behind him and the extreme pleasure rushing through his veins with every thrust against his prostate. If this kept going he was probably going to pass out.

"I'm about t-to cum too... hold on a bit more, baby." (M/n) let go of his hair and wrapped his arm around his waist, his face hiding on his neck, muffling his grunts of pleasure.

With sloppy thrusts and tired hips, (M/n) felt his orgasm approaching, finally letting go of Clay's erection. The blond instantly came with a loud, choked moan, his body trembling aggressively as his legs finally gave out but (M/n) was there to hold him up.

The (h/c) haired male kept pounding him a few more times, and he managed to pull out just in time to cum on Clay's ass, holding his boyfriend close as he lost balance.

He made Clay turn around and held him close to his body, the hot water washing away any kind of fluids residing on their bodies. (M/n) closed the shower after a few seconds, and he picked Clay up in his arms. He dried him gently after sitting him on the closed toilet sit and he dried himself, picking him up again and taking them to their bedroom.

As soon as he laid Clay down on the bed, he fell asleep and (M/n) smiled softly as he got dressed quickly, picking a change of clothes for the blond and he dressed him. His (e/c) eyes looked out the window and he realized it was way too early to sleep, but both of their sleeping schedule where pretty fucked up, so he decided 'why the hell not', and got into bed next to the blond, holding his body close to him and closing his eyes, falling asleep in a matter of seconds.


	14. Dream x Male!Reader [Fluff]

**Warning; mention of a panic attack.**

With a sudden jolt, Clay abruptly sat up on his bed, gasping for air and sweating, wide green eyes frenetically looking everywhere. His entire body was shaking and his chest felt heavy, struggling to breath correctly, he closed his eyes tight for a second, propping his legs up on the bed and wrapping his arms around them.

He knew. Clay was fully aware he was having a panic attack, despite how long it's been since he had one, but he was attempting to calm down enough to try and dial somebody to help him. With his eyes closed, he reached a shaky hand to grab his phone on the bedside table, and he turned it on.

The bright screen didn't bothered him at all as he called the first number on his contact list.

And that number, happened to be his boyfriend's, (M/n).

The (h/c) haired male blinked away from his computer screen when he heard his phone vibrating on the desk. With a quick glance at the clock on the bottom right corner, he realized it was way past midnight. It was actually almost three in the morning. He grabbed his phone and saw Clay's contact shining on the screen.

Worry washed over his body and he immediately picked up the call, "Clay?" He whispered softly, hearing the blond's ragged breathing. "Baby, are you okay?"

Clay swallowed harshly, his dry throat hurting as he gulped his saliva, he hugged himself tighter, unable to stop his trembling body.

"(M... m/n)... co-come here p... please..." he managed to say between breathless mumbles, tears filling his eyes as the horrible nightmare he just had replayed over and over in his head.

(M/n) hurried to stand up from his chair, totally forgetting that he was in the middle of (drawing/writing) and walked out of his bedroom after turning the lights off. His steps took him to his front door, where he put on his shoes and grabbed his keys, all the way talking to Clay, letting him know he was there, on his way as he tried to make him calm down.

The moment he was out of his house, he immediately went to his car despite Clay's house being a ten minutes walk away, but it was extremely late, and the streets were dangerous at night. A soon as he got in he put his phone on speaker, and placed it down on the passenger sit, listening to Clay's breathing as he also tried to talk with him while he waited.

All the while that took (M/n) to arrive -which was only five minutes-, Clay had managed to calm down enough to breath normally, but he was still terrified of his nightmare, mumbling to himself how much he wanted the male there, his presence next to him, hear his (soft/deep) voice, smell his scent and feel his warm touch. He needed (M/n) with him right now.

"I need y... you..." (M/n) bit his bottom lip, feeling his heart breaking when he heard Clay's soft sob, his voice slightly cracking. He got out of the car and walked towards the front door.

"Can you do me a favor, baby?" Clay just hummed, sniffing and drying his tears away, "Could you open up the door for me?"

With a small gasp, Clay stayed still in shock, before stumbling out of his bed and to the front door, struggling in the dark to unlock it. Outside the door, as soon as he heard the blond's steps nearing the door he hung up and placed his phone inside his hoodie pocket.

The door was swung open, and Clay instantly jumped on him, his arms wrapping around his neck and buring his face in the crook of his neck. (M/n) smiled softly as he heard the soft whimpers of the male, reaching his hands down and holding him by his thighs, picking him up off the ground, "I'm here now, baby, everything's fine," he said stepping inside the house.

With a slight tap of his foot, the door closed behind him, and he just stood there for a moment, letting Clay cry as much as he needed, wrapping his arms tightly around his middle, snuggling on his wavy blond hair. 

After a few minutes, (M/n) started taking small steps, walking to Clay's bedroom, stepping in and closing the door too. He sat on the bed and grabbed the male's phone that was still on his bed and placed it on the bedside table, taking his own phone out and placing it next to Clay's, he took off his shoes and laid down on the bed, his head resting on the pillow. He sighed deeply, stroking Clay's hair and that made the male look up, his chin resting on his chest and he showed him a small, sweetie smile.

"Thank you... for coming, (M/n)." The (h/c) haired male smiled back and kissed his forehead gently, reaching the bedsheets and covering their bodies with it.

"You don't have to thank me, Clay... this is why I'm here for," he started to leave tons and tons of kisses on his hair and face, making him giggle cutely, finally reaching his lips and kissing them lovingly, "I'm here to protect you and take care of you. Now..." he wrapped his arms around Clay tighter, nuzzling his hair, "...let's sleep, okay?"

Clay hummed and nodded, finally being able to breath properly, all the fear that had his body shaking a few minutes ago, completely gone. He just felt warmth and love, making him fall asleep with a smile on his face.


End file.
